


Home Is You

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, I am a tease, Pandora is nosy and probably jealous, UST, comforting one another, hugging it out, ichabbie - Freeform, no more of that platonic nonsense, post Underworld, what I want when Abbie is home again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie and Crane are home again. Really home. The closer, the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a companion piece to _For Love Is Strong As Death_ , only this is strictly from Abbie's point of view. It moves back and forth from the night before and the morning after, when she was safely returned home. 
> 
> I was anxious to get this posted before tonight, when 3x10 is aired and I actually intended to write the smut part. But smut take me ages to write. And this is a story for the feeling I have here and now. So sorry about that... Another fic, another smut. And, of course, there's the need to fix what I feel that the writers deny the Ichabbie fans like myself.

When she woke up, she was in her own bed and Crane was still holding her. Her Crane. He came for her and he hadn't let go of her since. He hugged her, carried her, led her and cuddled her on every stage from the underworld, back to their home and into her bed. 

She needed it. But she was quite sure he would have done it anyway. He had hissed and spat like an angry mountain lion at people coming too close to her. Jenny and Joe, only a little - he had let them through. Her dad, close enough to say hi. (Her dad, really?? That wasn't a strange dream?!) Danny and Sophie, not so much. He had practically growled at Danny to take his "federal investigations to a place as dark as the underworld". She probably had to deal with that later. She had only been able to smile feebly and nod when Crane assured them that she would be fine, just fine, if she could just be brought back home at once. Joe had been allowed to do some basic checkups on her. 

Apart from being tired to the bone and dusty, she was... OK. It was as if the underworld was already fading away from her system, as if Crane himself was determined to hug it out of her. Maybe he was. Maybe it worked. 

She remembered living some sort of shadowy half-life in the underworld. She felt herself fading some more into the shadows. As soon as he was there with her, it made her more solid. And then, in his arms, she felt herself grow whole again. "We hug it out," she had told Captain Crane of 1781. 

The ride home, Jenny's and Joe's parting hugs having similar powers of putting her back into reality, Crane insisting on her eating and drinking a little before carrying her upstairs and into the bedroom... it was a blur. But Crane's ongoing string of tender words had been there. His large, helping hands. His strong arms and warm chest. She felt herself smiling that feeble smile throughout, because she was so intensely relieved and he made her feel so safe. So loved. 

She moved gingerly in his embrace, because he spooned her and she wanted to see him. His arms tensed and he made a muffled sound, almost like a question. But she twisted towards him and was nose to nose with him, less than an inch apart. He was still sleeping. His breath was deep. His frantic eyes were close, his nervous hands were still and his whole body, that had exposed his intense worry, was relaxed. He was peaceful. When her hand cupped his bearded cheek lightly, he even smiled and sighed her name. 

"Abbie..."

It had been Abbie, Abbie, Abbie. All the time, yesterday. No. There had been a few times when he had whispered 'Lieutenant... my dearest, dearest Lieutenant...' so fervently. 

Her eyes travelled lower. He was in the blue and grey striped pyjamas she had given him, but had to grin, like she had yesterday. It was obvious he only used the pants; they had been washed several times, while the jacket looked unused. It was crumpled now, however, because he had only buttoned the fourth button of six, exposing his chest even more than usual and looking ruffled. Ruffled and sexy.

His lips lightly kissed her thumb. A wave of emotions overwhelmed her and she snuggled into his chest, shamelessly hiding her blushing face against his warm skin. His arms instantly tightened around her. 

_Wonderful. Oh God, this is so wonderful. So real._

She stopped thinking after that and relaxed like him, falling into a light slumber. She would have stayed there and happily closed out the world, if nature hadn't called. After a while, she had no choice but to slowly sneak out of his embrace. She really didn't want to wake him. Despite being so weak yesterday, she had noticed how tired he was; running on adrenaline and so gaunt. Skinnier. Dark lines under his eyes. She wanted to tell him off for not taking care of himself. It had been the last thing she said when she walked into the tree, damn it! 

She wriggled free, lifted his sleep-heavy arm and crawled off the bed. But he mumbled and grabbed after her. He then jerked and started blinking like an owl.

"Abbie?" he said again and blinked in confusion. 

"I need to use the bathroom," she whispered soothingly and patted his arm.

"Mmmm," he mumbled and yawned. "Shall I go with you?"

"Absolutely not," she chuckled and stood up. 

He smiled and streched an arm behind his head. 

"I'm here if you need me. Leave the door unlocked, at least?" he asked her.

"Mmm, will do," she said and smiled back.

He looked pleased and let his eyes wander down her body. Then up. Then down again. She frowned and looked down at herself. She was in a jersey that she almost drowned in, it reached to the middle of her thighs. She looked back at him, eyebrows raised. He only lifted one of his and smirked. Then he ruined it by blushing. Abbie grinned and went to the bathroom, making sure to not lock. 

On a rack in the bathroom were some more night clothes, carefully folded, that he had picked up for her last night. Or earlier? He had had to look through her "unmentionables" for that. What was that he had said about a demon and her camisole? About being 'catfished'?

Yesterday, he had carried her into the same bathroom and carefully placed her on the toilet. He had mumbled a one-sided conversation with her, but made sure she nodded or shook her head when needed. He had helped her off with the most of her clothes while the bathtub filled with water. She had still been in sooty bra and panties when he slowly put her in the bath. He helped her wash and take care of her hair after her instructions. He knew the most of that procedure from before, since he was a curious man, and he had no problem remembering. But he made sure to know every detail from her. She spoke more and more, the clouds lifted from her mind. He then changed some of the water and left her alone. By then, food, drink, bath and love had given her enough strength to manage on her own. She had gotten up gingerly, taken off the rest, showered, toweled herself dry, and put on a jersey and panties. She had then called him back to help her with her hair again. He had already changed into his pyjamas by then. He helped her put moisturiser on her legs, reminding her that she wanted that. The fragrance filled the bathroom. His hands were large on her legs, contrasting against her skin, and moving up and down. 

She only had to brush her teeth before he carried her to bed, which was ready for her. She didn't need to be carried any more, but had eagerly stretched her arms out for him. She didn't even try to lie to herself, being carried around by him like this is something she could get used to. Besides, his smile showed his great joy and pride in doing it, so who was she to take that away from him? He put her to bed and begun to tuck her in when she grabbed his hands. 

"Please stay here, Crane!" 

His surprise was evident, but he sat down next to her. 

"Are you sure...?" he began and his hands started gesturing as he frowned. "I mean - I do not mean to imply... would you not prefer to be alone?"

"No, Crane! I don't," she said, surprised by her own urgency. "Will you please... just hold me?" And she suddenly felt smaller than usual, even her voice turned small. 

"Of course!" he whispered in that fervent way and grabbed her upper arms. "Of course..." 

He rose and rounded the bed, slowly sliding in under the covers and close to her. She was suddenly shy and shivered a bit. The room was only lit by the two lamps on either lampstand, and while the bed wasn't small, it sure got a lot more crowded with him in it. But she wanted him there. 

"Shall I turn out the lamp on my side?" he said in a low voice. 

She nodded and did the same on her side, and then she laid herself down close to him. Only a street lamp gave her light to see his hooded eyes. After a few seconds, he placed his arm around her on the cover. She scooted closer and his other arm encircled her shoulders. She pulled at the covers and his arm there had to go under them and around her waist instead, as she tucked them both in. 

"Good?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Mmmm, very good," she whispered back.

And it was.

***

Abbie shook her head, as she faced her mirror again. She had left the underworld, and reality was now her paradise. Her desperation and circumstances then stood in stark contrast to her reality now. Crane had saved her and brought her home. For the second time. Moved heaven and earth. Or at least Purgatory and the underworld. No mean feat. 

He had missed her as desperately as she had missed him when he left. But at least she had done her outmost to keep in touch, the angry voice in her mind said. The same angry voice that spoke up about her disappointment in him. Then again, how could she be sure? She took great pride in not asking him. Had he hoped that... she would come and save him? She had, when he finally called. But if he hadn't...? The thought broke her heart. Again. 

Abbie pulled off the jersey and washed herself. It was as if the Underworld still lingered. Or was it old resentments? She put on a new jersey and panties, contemplating if she should do something about her hair or save it for later. 

She froze, looking into the mirror again. 

Pandora. Smiling her gloating smile. 

Abbie _knew_ she was alone in the bathroom. She turned around all the same, but no-one was there. She looked into the mirror again, but still didn't feel as if Pandora was _in_ it. Her smile was even wider. 

"No need to look around, Abbie. I _am_ here, but... I don't feel welcome."

"You're not," Abbie said and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Now, now, Abbie. You broke into my home and disturbed my domestic bliss. You can hardly blame me for doing the same to you." 

"Yes, I can. You'll see. What do you want?" Abbie's sentences were short and hostile. 

"Oh, I'm merely paying you and Ichabod a call, Abigail. Common courtesy."

"Show yourself," Abbie demanded. The next moment, Pandora was next to her in the bathroom. Abbie turned to her and leaned against the zink, arms still firmly crossed. The woman, or demi-god or whatever she was, was lavishly dressed and bejeweled. She looked strange in her bathroom, like an overly decorated soap bottle. 

"Do you want to know what happened to the shard, Pandora?" 

Pandora only smiled.

"I have nothing you want," Abbie continued. 

"We'll see about that," Pandora said. "I know what _you_ want. You already have it, as far as I've seen."

"Do you like spying on us?" Abbie spat.

"We are so alike, Abbie," Pandora continued. "Or maybe Ichabod and I are more alike. Doing everything for the one we love. But so do you. You do everything for him, always have." 

"Like you did? You brought your man back, but I took what he needed. Is he still around?" It began to sound like a weird small talk in the drug store. Pandora's smile was fading. 

"Love can turn so sour, Abigail. Dreams come true is a path to dreams being shattered. And this isn't over."

"I can say the same to you, box lady. Oh, and Crane still has that taser gun. Just in case you're planning on sticking around."

"My, my, Abigail Mills! So inhospitable."

"That? Let me be clear: get the hell off my property and be _very_ prepared that we'll all be a lot less hospitable."

"You stand to lose more than me, Abbie. No matter how often your soul unites with Crane's over the centuries, there will be eons of loneliness in between," Pandora said while she faded away.

Abbie frowned for a while. So Pandora had new plans, not really a surprise. And how much spying had she done on them, and not just now? 

The last memory before they had fallen asleep last night came unbidden, but still as sweet as the night before. Crane's embrace was tight and tender, his breath irregular as her hands on his exposed chest couldn't keep still. One of his hands roamed along her back. She could feel his heartbeats thundering under her hands. 

"Thank you," she mumbled against his neck.

"Wha - I... you..." he began. "Abbie... Always," he finally said, cuddling her even closer and kissing the top of her head.

She pulled back just enough to look up at him.

"Always?" she asked him. His eyes were shining. 

"Yes, my... dearest Abigail. Always." 

His voice nearly cracked with emotion. That's when she stretched up and kissed him. Just lightly first; a soft touch with closed lips. He gasped in surprise, but quickly responded by brushing his lips against hers. Instinctively, she sucked his bottom lip and he moaned. The next moment, the kiss turned recklessly passionate as he pried her mouth open and their tongues met. His mouth was warm, his tongue, his body... it radiated into her. It was love, it was home. Her heart soared. 

And yet, he let go of her mouth, and both of them were breathing heavily. 

"Ichabod..." she mumbled. Her voice held wonder and a plea for more. 

"Abbie... yes... my most beloved Lieutenant..." he whispered and reverently kissed her forehead. "But you need to sleep. I am absolutely certain of that. And if I am to stay, then... I think we had better try to sleep as soon as possible." 

"You want us to leave room for Jesus between us?" she asked wryly. He knew the reference, she had explained it to him once. He rolled his eyes and smirked, just like then. 

"No, my treasure. I will never forsake the right to hold you again, as long as you grant me that right." 

"Then hold me the way you want to hold me at night," she said and gave him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. He shivered and cuddled her closer once more, while one of his hands pulled her leg over his.

"Like so?" he rumbled in her hair.

"Mmm, yes. That feels so right," she hummed. "You totally enfold me." 

"I'm your Ichablanket," he mumbled.

She giggled into his chest. 

"Don't make me laugh now, or I'll kiss you again!" 

"I'll remember that for future reference," he chuckled. 

She raised her fist to him and he clenched his hand and bumped it against hers.

It was easy to fall asleep after that. She was home.

***

"Abbie?" she heard Crane's voice through the bathroom door.

"I'll be out soon, Crane," she answered. 

"Are you well, my dearest... Lieutenant?" 

She had to grin again. Oh, Crane... Eons, Pandora had said. She didn't believe her, but a month in the underworld had been more than enough. Nine months apart had been its own kind of hell. Time to move on with life, wasn't it? 

"I am very well, Ichabod," she replied. "Please stay where you are." 

"I... as you wish... Abbie."

Quickly, she picked out a very different nightgown that was tight, short and silky. Not as transparent as her camisole, but not really hiding anything either. The matching panties where neatly folded next to it. Ichabod Crane had been thorough, as always.

"Damn, Crane. Can't you let a woman have a few surprises?" she whispered to herself as she quickly changed and applied some of her favourite perfume. 

This time, she looked into the mirror to fortify herself one last time. She had come back from death. So had he. There was no coming back from this. Well, they weren't going backwards anyway, what would be the point of that? 

She opened the bathroom door and he was half-sitting in her bed, one arm still behind his head and his chest exposed. Seeing her, he flinched and his eyes were like elevators again, going up and down slowly while his mouth gaped a bit. Abbie remembered that she would ask him sweetly to trim off a bit of the Magnum P.I. mustache, even if it probably was softer against her lips that way. There was going to be a whole lot of kissing from now on. 

Their eyes met and he blushed again. To be honest, she was feeling herself turning almost feverish. A flutter ran through her and his eyes landed on her breasts. She knew why; she definitely felt her nipples going hard. She stepped closer and saw him struggling for words. 

"Did, uh, did I hear you... talk in the bathroom?" he said and frowned in adorable confusion. 

"Yeah," she said a bit distracted. "Pandora dropped in and said hi."

A flash of anger crossed his face and he instantly reacted by reaching down and  producing one of her handguns. 

"Woah, woah!" she warned and held out her hands in a gesture to stop him. "She left! I told her to get lost."

"And she did?" he asked incredulously, gun still pointing to the roof. 

"In a heatbeat, Crane, I swear. She always comes by with her vague threats. Also, she's spying on us. Or rather, she's open about it now." 

"Spying?"

"Yeah. Where did that gun come from? That's not your usual flintlock."

"I placed it here for you, in case you'd feel threatened. I... didn't know then that I was going to... stay here." He explained it all while putting the gun down again. 

She smiled and slowly shook her head. He had tried to foresee everything and protect her against everything. Well, he wasn't wrong; they were still under threat.

"Good planning," she said and took some more steps forward to the bed. His eyes were round in surprise. 

"Oh! Do you... intend to return to bed?"

"Yes." One more step. 

"Ah. And do you want me - "

"Yes."

" - to leave? Wait, what!?"

"To stay. I want you, and I want you to stay in my bed." 

She had reached her destination now but waited to crawl back into bed.

"If that's what you want, Ichabod." 

" _If_ I want to?" he asked and his amazed expression turned soft from his smile. 

She smiled as well and climbed up on the bed, next to him. He tensed in anticipation, wetting his lips and staring at her. She hadn't seen him looking so happy since their first year together, when the whole 21st century was a novelty. His hands twitched. It seemed that he wanted to stretch them out; an open embrace or grabbing her? Either was more than fine with her, but she sensed that he awaited her directions. So she leaned forward slowly, never breaking eye-contact, and kissed him softly. Just like last night, it was sweet and testing the waters. He had firmly and tenderly stopped things from going further then. Now, his hands started to move up her bare arms. He returned her featherlight kisses, his pink lips moist and his soft beard adding to the sweet sensation. 

Her own hands happily returned to his exposed chest. The pyjamas jacket was still on, but all unbuttoned. So, so often had her eyes lingered on the skin he flashed. The hairy, painfully sexy maleness he exuded in a way that always reached under her skin and into her mind. Now, he nearly overwhelmed her. She wanted to be slow and deliberate. She wanted to savour every kiss and touch, committing it to memory as close to his eidetic one. She didn't want one single moment of this to be lost. She had lived on memories and forbidden daydreams in the underworld. She wanted reality now. 

Because this was truly her home.


End file.
